Sweetest Goodbye
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Naruto announces that he must leave in order to hone his skills with the legendary Jiraya. Sakura isn't too fond of the thought, but she can at least make a memory to remember him by. Lemony goodness!


Hey Guys!! another NaruSaku. thanks for all the support!!

Please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Tears pricked at the pink-haired girl's eyes as she stared at the man in front of her. He could only sigh; only hold her as she sobbed in his chest. He didn't want to leave her like this, all worried and stressed. If only the Akatsuki didn't exist, and Sasuke didn't leave. "You know that I have to do this. I have to learn the arts of the sage so I can defeat Sasuke."

"I know Naruto. I would never be so selfish to ask you to not go train." She looked down at the pavement beneath her black knee-high boots. Her tear drops had splattered on the pavement as well, making it look like a miniscule rain-storm had just passed by her feet. She really didn't want him to leave. Their first year anniversary was today, and she had wanted a nice evening with him. Now she had to see him off for a week-long training session while the message Jiraiya had left them was decoded.

Her whole evening was ruined.

"Sakura, Tsunade-no-obaa said that I could have this evening to prepare and then I would set off at dawn tomorrow." Naruto looked to the direction of the apartment the two of them shared. Her parents were dead and Naruto never had any to start, so who was there to object? Sakura nodded her head and automatically began walking towards the direction of their home with Naruto at her heels. Then a sly voice spoke in the back of her mind:

"**You know, this evening could be saved."**

'Exactly how might that be possible?' Sakura snorted.

"**Well, you planned on giving him a present for your anniversary, didn't you?"**

'Dinner and a movie, but that's ruined now.'

"**Well improvise, Sakura."**

Sakura sighed, looking up to see Naruto fumble with the keys as he opened the door.

"Wanna help me pack, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled.

"Yea, otherwise all you'll pack is ramen, and you'll forget your toothbrush again like last time."

* * *

After an hour, they had finished packing. Naruto now rested on the couch with Sakura's head on his lap, a cup of ramen in his hand and chopsticks in the other. 'This is the life' he silently thought to himself. His two favorite things in the world were right beneath his fingertips. He glanced up at the television, seeing some random actors posing as ninja. He still didn't understand why real ninja didn't act in ninja movies. Well, ninja were busy killing people and protecting clients and much too busy to act. He knew he was. Naruto slurped down the rest of his meal, looking down to the pink haired angel who rested in his lap. She looked calm, and he almost began to believe that she wasn't worried about him going until she began to cry again.

"Sakura, please don't dry." Naruto pleaded as he sat her up to face him.

Sakura shook her head as she continued to sob. "I can't stand to sit here while you're out training for a life or death battle." She sniffled once more. "Naruto, I don't want to lose you."

Naruto's eyes began to water at Sakura's heartfelt comments. She was genuinely worried about him. He pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his waist as his clear blue orbs gazed into her emerald green ones.

"Sakura, do you remember what you told me when I came home after training?"

She nodded.

"You told me you loved me. Do you think that If I knew I wouldn't be coming back home from this training session, I would even bother to tell you?" Sakura whacked him upside the head harshly and made an attempt to get away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "That didn't come out right." He looked to her again. "I'm trying to say that…You don't have to worry okay? I promise I'm coming home. I won't scare you like I did last time." Sakura smiled sweetly at the blonde –haired boy beneath her. His eyes darkened slightly as her pinned her down onto the couch and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I still remember the night I came home. You gave me the greatest homecoming present and now, Sakura; I will give you the sweetest goodbye you've ever received."

Sakura's eyes widened as he kissed her, gently with a bit of force to get his point across. She kissed back eagerly, parting her lips to tangle her tongue with his. They had gotten good at these sorts of activities; After all, they had plenty of time to practice. Their bodies meshed, joined at the mouths as their hands began to discard each other's clothes. A small pile began to form at the foot of the couch before Sakura pushed Naruto up to face her.

"Naruto," She panted slightly, "Bed."

He could only comply.

Sakura was thrown onto the bed, the fox-holder over her like a wolf over its fresh-kill. Sakura trembled under his gaze; He always looked at her exposed form like he had never seen it before. He was always so awed by the sight of her creamy pale skin and her supple curves. Of course, he enjoyed other parts of her anatomy as well. Sakura stopped to see him as well. Strong masculine features showed on his face: a strong jaw, even lips, a good nose, and those beautiful eyes. She admired the rest features, nice Pecs, strong abs, and those love handles she liked to grip as he thrusted into her. He toyed with her chest his lips tracing the outline of her breast as he flicked his tongue across the peak. Sakura could feel herself fall into a sense of déjà-vu.

She snapped to when she felt him enter her; his hot length pulsed inside of her as her walls clenched him. She heard Naruto groan, his head falling to rest in the crook of her neck.

"Sakura, you're so tight and so _hot_."

She blushed at the comment, moving her head up to meet his lips before replying,

"And you're so long and _hard_."

He blushed as well.

He rocked his hips into hers, rolling them so that he penetrated her deeper than ever before.

Sakura screamed.

Her body had been moving to match his own thrusts, her walls clamping around his shaft as she came with a moan of his name. He thrusted erratically, finally stiffening as his seed spilled into her. He flopped beside her, pulling himself out to pull her in his arms.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

Morning came earlier than she wanted. She kissed Naruto sweetly as she wished him good luck.

There was no need to exchange goodbyes.

They had done that already.

That's the end of it!!

Please Review!!

Fav me too okay?

Till next time,

Gin-okami123


End file.
